Boy Meets World: True Love
by SpostShadowMid9090
Summary: When a new girl named Megan, ends up going to Adams High School with Cory, Shawn, and Topanga, their lives change forever, especially Shawn's. Why? Read Boy Meets World: True Love to find out.


**Summery:**

When a new girl named Megan, ends up going to Adams High School with Cory, Shawn, and Topanga, their lives change forever, especially Shawn's. Why?

Read Boy Meets World: True Love to find out.

Ps. I don't own Boy Meets World.

 **Chapter 1: New Student:**

 _Shawn's Pov:_

I was walking down the hall of John Adams's High, minding my own business, when I hear my best friend, Cory Mathews, calling me from the other side of the hall. As I waited for him to catch up with me, I took a sip of sparkling, cold, water from the water fountain. When he finally reached me, he smiled and said, "Shawny, how was your summer vacation with Jack?" I returned the smile and said, "It was okay I guess, it was fun" Just then, the bell started to ring, and we knew that if we didn't get to Mr. Fenny's class on time, for like the hundredth time now, we would be in big trouble. Sitting in our sit just in time, Fenny said, "Mr. Mathew's and Mr. Hunter, cutting it kind of close today are we?" We just nodded and started to doze off into our own worlds. "Who can tell me what friendship means," Mr. Feeny asks, shaking us out of our daze a few minutes later. Of course, the two smartest people in the class were the only ones who raise their hands. Those two people would include Stewart Minkus and Topanga Lawrence, who just so happened to be Cory's girlfriend. "Yes, Miss Lawrence," Mr. Feeny asked. "Friendship is a relationship between friends who care and protected each other through anything thrown at them, good or bad," Topanga said like she was quoting the dictionary. "That's correct Miss Lawrence and what better lesson to learn when meeting new people" he started, calling up a person to the front of the room. "This is Megan, she is a new student that is attending this school. I hope that by the end of the year she will feel at home here with us" Then the shy and timid, blonde hair, blue eyed girl, sat back in her seat. For the rest of the class, I sat watching her, and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. My heart was beating a mile a minute and she was like an angle. I couldn't wait to meet her in person because I knew at that moment that I had found my Topanga, and it was Megan.

 **Chapter 2: Reputation:**

Finally, at 12:11 pm, the bell rang for lunch. Not a moment too soon. As I was packing my stuff and getting ready to go to lunch with my best friend, I spotted Megan out of the corner of my eye. Walking toward her, I now saw a new man enter the class room. He looked to be at lest in a grade higher than me but, what would he be doing in a 10th-grade class room? Looking in Megan's direction again, she seemed to relax having him in the room. Confused, I decided to investigate more. I walked over to the man and introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Shawn Hunter, who might you be" I started, still rather unsure of myself. He was older, wiser, stronger, and tougher than me. He could practically squash me like a bug if he wanted to. "I'm Chris" was all he said back. I then, noticed that Megan was now standing right next to him. "Chris, are you ready to go," she asked him and with a nod of his head, they were gone. Did she have a boyfriend? If not, then who was that? What was he doing? I swore to myself that I would find out. Now feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see my best friend, Cory, behind me waiting to go to lunch. I nod at him and then we started to head to lunch. At lunch, I saw Megan and Chis, sitting alone at a table in the corner. I anxiously walk over to their table. "May I sit here?" I asked, pointing to the seat next to Megan. "Sure" Megan replied, in such a tiny yet, cute voice. "Thanks," I say back, sitting down. I started eating my lunch when I notice Chris was staring at me. "Is something wrong?" I ask, almost too afraid to know. He sighs and responds with "No, I just didn't think someone of your reputation would be sitting with the newbies. It seems like you would have a lot more fun, over there with your friends." "Wait, what reputation," I ask in shock. "You know, that you've dated almost every girl in school and one of the most popular kids as well. People here see you as a player, and a cool kid" Megan says, quietly. "Well for one, that is not true, about the player thing, I mean. Second of all, I may be cool but, I can have fun with you guys just as much as my other friends" I say proudly. "Good to know" Chris replies back and the rest of the lunch was sat in relative silence.

 **Chapter 3: Big Chances:**

Coming Soon


End file.
